Tiang Listrik
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Kyungsoo yang lebay, Chanyeol yang bodoh, dan Tiang listrik sialan. Siapa yang gila disini? Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol? Atau mungkin tiang listriknya? Sorry for bad summary, :D :D


**Title:** Tiang Listrik

**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi

**Poster:** Jung Hye Sang

**Main Cast:** Do Kyungsoo & Park Chanyeol

**Support Cast:** Silahkan dicari sendiri, heheh :D

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor, etc

**Rating:** T

**Lenght:** Drabbel, mungkin

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me, from a variety of inspirations

**Warning:** AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal2, Typo, Humor yang ga kesampean dan berbagai macam lainnya

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like!**

**Don't Read!**

**To Readers,**

**Enjoy, and Please Review!**

**Happy Reading! :D :D**

**.**

**.**

**-Tiang Listrik-**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang cerah ini, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan sebuah tas ransel berwarna biru bergambar Doraemon dan tak lupa sebuah payung bergambar Hello Kitty berwarna orange. Kyungsoo melirik kearah kanan dan kiri, tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang. 'Pada kemana? Biasanya jalan ramai' batinnya

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu _lebai_-nya, ia berjalan dengan pelan-pelan sedikit cepat(?), dengan kedua tangannya di memegang gagang payung dengan sok imut. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan kiri, mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang pendek.

Tiba-tiba,

BUGG!

Suara benturan keras terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang jatuh ke tanah, tangan putih nan mulus Kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang sakit. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, dan terkejut ketika melihat keadaan payung terkasihnya jatuh, tergeletak tak berdaya, rusak.

Kyungsoo diam ditempat dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan payungnya yang mengenaskan. Ia melirik sinis tiang listrik yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh dengan tidak elit, dan payungnya yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa.

Memang kapan payung bernyawa?

"Dasar tiang listrik sialan! Kau tidak lihat payungku sekarang mati, huh? Apa kau tidak peka? Aku barus saja akan berkencan dengan payung kesayanganku. Dan kau malah membuat hancur rencana ini, dasar tiang listrik sialan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri disini!"

Gila.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Merasa sedih dengan berlebihan pada payungnya dan berbicara sendiri pada tiang listrik.

Seorang laki-laki dengan gayanya yang, yeah, cukup keren, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengumpat tidak jelas seraya menunjuk-nunjuk payungnya di depan tiang listrik. Park Chanyeol. Orang yang suka sekali dengan topi, dan _hyper_. Sangat. _Hyper_. Juga _bodoh_.

"Hei, Kyung! Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara dengan tiang listrik?" tanay Chanyeol dengan bodohnya

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo harus mendongak lebih dulu untuk melihat wajah tampan tapi konyol milik Chanyeol.

"Payungku terluka gara-gara tiang listrik ini" sahut Kyungsoo

"Oh. Kau sedang memarahinya, ya?"

"Ya. Memangnya kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis

"Dia jawab apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan keponya

"Huh, sepertinya dia takut karena telah menyakiti payung kesayanganku. Hei, Chanyeol, ku pikir-pikir kau juga seperti tiang listrik"

Chanyeol cengo, "Huh?"

"Ya. Tubuhmu tinggi. Dan tiang listrik juga tinggi. Kau kenal dengan tiang listrik ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari terus memperhatikan tiang listrik di hadapannya

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal dengannya, memang kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mengambil payungnya dan merapihkan sebentar rambutnya. Chanyeol bingung, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Melanjutkan kencanku dengan payungku, yeah, walaupun dia sudah mati. Tapi, aku ingin memberikannya detik-detik kenangan. Aku pergi ya, sampaikan rasa kesalku jika kau sudah berkenalan dengan tiang listrik itu. Katakan padanya untuk pindah tempat saja agar tidak mengganggu"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terkikik geli ketika melihat kebelakang. Melihat Chanyeol tengah mengulurkan tangannya di depan tiang listrik yang menyebabkan keningnya sekarang benjol.

"Gila" gumam Kyungsoo lalu meringis ketika memegang keningnya yang benjol

"Hei, namamu siapa? Ayo berteman" ucap Chanyeol pada tiang listrik di depannya

Orang-orang yang hilir mudik melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh dan risih. Bisikan-bisikan yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol seperti,

"Tampan-tampan kok gila?"

"Orang gila yang lepas di RSJ mana tuh?"

"Pfftt, dasar orang gila"

Chanyeol sendiri menatap kesal tiang listrik karena tidak mau menjawab omongannya. Chanyeol menendang tiang listrik itu, namun berakhir dengan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Tiang listrik gila!" umpatnya sembari pergi menjauh dari tiang listrik dengan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit

Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya gila disini?

**The END**

Wkwkwkwkwkwkk, gaje ya?

Hahha, ficnya terinspirasi dari mimpi dan ga sengaja pernah lihat orang gila lagi ngobrol ama tiang listrik di deket rumah.

Aduh, Kyungsoo ama Chanyeol gue buat nista dan bodoh disini. Mian, tadinya mau gue bikin Baekhyun dan bukan Kyungsoo. Tapi sekali-sekali dong ya, bikin Kyungsoo OOC begini. Wkwkwkw.

SIlahkan review kalo suka dan kalo engga, ga masalah juga , heheheh


End file.
